Imprinting
by InuNekoKitsune
Summary: Fury runs through my veins. I need to vent, to get away. I reach the bottom and turn….. Only to come face to face with the half-vampire, half-human little girl. Jacob centric. No like him then don't read. Dedicated to my twin!


**A/N: And once again, another Jake-fic from me! It's set in Breaking Dawn. It'll be in Jake's POV again. As I've said in my other fics, no like Jake then no read. Story is dedicated to my twin. Seeing as she asked me to write it a while ago. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jake, Nessie, or anyone else. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Imprinting**

I walk down the staircase with pain, and anger burning through me. I can't stand it. He was going to keep that _thing_. It killed Bella! Fury runs through my veins. I need to vent, to get away. I reach the bottom and turn….. Only to come face to face with the half-vampire, half-human little girl.

Our eyes meet and everything that I once felt for Bella disappears. The bonds that held me to her are gone. The love for her disappears. A new bond forms. And that bond is to the little half-vampire in Blondie's arms.

I nearly fall over in the realization. Everything that has happened over the past few days come and hit hard. Now I understand that _need_ to be by Bella. It was her. Renesmee. Tentatively, I take a step forward. The blonde vampire turns around and snarls at me.

"Get out of here, wolf," she snarls. Suddenly, the big vampire is behind her. Ready to protect her and Renesmee, I snarl. I don't want to hurt her!

"I don't want to hurt her, Blondie," I glare at her.

She snorts, "That's not what you were screaming up there. Why should we believe you?"

"Edward wants you gone, mongrel," Emmett snarls. He moves toward me, to get me out of the house.

Every part in my body tells me stay put. To protect the little girl that stole my pain. I glare up at him. "I'm not moving. I don't want to hurt her. She's mine to protect too."

He snorts, "I'm not dumb, mongrel. Get a move on."

He moves again, forcing me to move back and away from Renesmee. I try, in vain, to push back, to get back inside the house. However, he's a helluva lot stronger than I am. Leah and Seth appear, and start to snarl as wolves at Emmett. I try to wave them off, to tell them to back down. I don't want a fight and I know Seth wouldn't want to choose between them and us.

"Emmett, let me go back inside," I stare into his eyes.

"Edward wants you gone, Jacob," Emmett says as he turns around to go back inside the house.

"Then Edward should come down here and tell me that himself, because I have some news to tell him," I snarl low in my throat.

Emmett stares into my eyes. _Challenge!_ I think. I shake my head. I need to be able to focus. I push the thoughts of challenging the bloodsucker out of my mind. Leah steps in between me and Emmett, snarling her head off. I grab her scruff and try to pull her back. I don't want a fight. We don't need that now. Emmett snarls at Leah. She snarls back, baring her teeth.

I snarl low in my throat, trying to make her back down. Seth stops his snarling and whines at Emmett then his sister. I turn my attention back to Emmett.

"Tell Edward, if he will, to come down here and tell me himself, Emmett," I snarl again. Emmett nods, slowly, unsure. He goes back inside the house. Leah snorts and turns back toward the woods, half expecting me to go with her. I shake my head. We're not done here. Not with my…..My what? My mate? …..Is that what she is? Or….

My thoughts stop they're course as Edward comes out, snarling. "What do you want Jacob?"

Leah rounds on him, snarling again. Seth whines at Edward. I'm pretty sure he's asking how Bella is… Bella… Rensemee…. Edward's gaze pierces my eyes.

"What do I want?" I muse out loud… What DO I want? His daughter? I snort at the thought. Edward's eyes turn even harsher.

"What I want is…." I start, and then stop. I don't know how to put it into words. The relief that I felt when that little girl, when HIS daughter took away all of my suffering. How do I even begin to describe it?

"How did my daughter take away your pain…?" Edward asks, his voice low as he begins to realize what I'm thinking.

"Bella told you everything; I'm sure," I begin, "Everything I told her you should know."

Seth and Leah both look at me. I can see the disbelief in their eyes. I told an "outsider" about the pack structure? I snort at them. How could I not have told her? She was everything to me…. Until the birth of her daughter….

I can see the realization dawn on Edward. The wheels start to turn in his head as he starts to understand the thoughts in my head and my reactions to his daughter. Yes, you stupid bloodsucker, I imprinted on your daughter. Some small part of brain rants to me, saying that probably wasn't a smart thing to say… Er… Think…..

Edward snarls, "You imprinted on my daughter?"

Er…. Shit. "Yes. I did."

Edward takes a step forward, threatening. Leah and Seth also step forward. I can see how much this tore at Seth, seeing as he was "in" love with the bloodsuckers. I sigh; I didn't want this to happen. I had intended for me to leave once Bella had changed. Not imprint of her daughter. Though, if this was a way I could get under Edward's skin without even trying……

Edward snarls again and takes another step forward. "One wrong move, Jacob Black, and I'll tear you apart."

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it! His face and his words were just too funny. One wrong move? Seriously Edward? Where we really going to go down this path? Because, I could certainly say the same thing to you.

"Oh. Because I intend to make her do something already. The big bad wolf coming to eat the half human child," I snort at him. "What do you take me for, Edward?"

He ponders that for a while. Hell, I'm really curious to that question. What DOES he take me for? An idiot? ……Well. We already knew that much. I am an idiot. I can see Edward smirk at that.

"Fine, mongrel, but if you do anything to hurt her…" he started to threaten.

"Why would I hurt her, Edward? When all I feel is the need to protect her?" I say wistfully. My gaze is now on the front door, beyond that, Rensemee.

Edward cringed away from me. Ha! My thoughts bugged him. I smirk inwardly. He turned around and started walking toward the house. "Come on, wolf. I have to back to attend to Bella. You will just have to deal with Rosalie."

Once inside the house, Edward disappeared. My gaze managed to fix on Renesmee. The little half vampire girl was wriggling around in the blondie's arms. She was cueing to her, trying to calm her down. I snort loudly. She turns around to snarl at me.

"I told you that you aren't welcomed here, mongrel!" Rosalie snarls.

"On the contrary, Blondie, I am welcomed here," I snort in her face. The little girl turned her eyes onto me. She recognized me and reached her arms out toward me. Rosalie tried, in vain, to jerk her away from me. However, I was quicker and snagged her. Rosalie huffed and tried to take her away. I snarled at her. She backed off, strangely enough.

* * *

The next day, I was holding Rensemee as she fussed about getting her food. From in between getting her food and wanting her mother, she was a handful. She had bit me again, because we didn't get her food to her fast enough. In one of our very strange communications, she had asked for her mother yet again.

Sighing to the umpteenth time that morning, "No, Nessie, you can't see her. She's, uh, sleeping."

"But how long?" Rensemee asked in her strange way of communication.

"Two more days, at most," I had told her.

She huffed and showed me a picture of how she saw me. "Jake, mine," she said through her pictures.

Grinning at her, I had told her, "Yeah I'm yours."

I don't know what I should expect once Bella reawakens. I don't know how well she'll take to me being imprinted on her daughter. Knowing Bella, not very well. But, I had requested from Edward to allow me to do a test on Bella when she did reawake. I want to know if she can handle it. Handle the scent of a breathing human….. er… Werewolf…..

Edward reluctantly agreed to my crazy scheme. Rensemee had been getting worse with her demand of seeing her mother. She just didn't understand that her mother was "sleeping" of sorts.

"When, Jake?" She thought.

Sighing, I stare into her eyes. "Soon, I promise."

"You said that the last time."

I snort at her. "I can't see when she'll wake up, Nessie."

"What does she eat…?"

I start. "Er. Well… What do you eat?" I say to her, to make her think…. Not because I don't want to say what Bella was becoming.

"Human food?" She asks.

"Er. Not exactly."

"Good. Because it's not very good. I like blood better," she states.

Well, that's lovely. Really. No sarcasm in that thought. Nope. Not from me. I snort to myself. She looks at me like I've gone insane. I probably have.

"Yes, Nessie. She'll drink blood. Like you and like your father," I tell her, just to let her know that she was correct.

I always have the need to make sure that she knows when she's correct. Rosalie says I'm just spoiling her. But why can't I? She's special. She's a gifted half-vampire. She should be spoiled. Edward blames me for when she repeats that to him. But, I can't help it. I have to spoil her. She's special to me and to others around her. She'll have to wait one more day for her mother to awaken. She can do it, I know she can. And while she waits, I'll tell her whatever she wants to know.

Life goes on. Not the type of life that I would have thought would happen to me. I never thought I would imprint and get over Bella. Not with her daughter. Hell, I'm lucky. No more pain. I can finally love Bella the way I was supposed to love her. Like a sister, not a "mate." I snort and turn my attention back to Nessie as she waits for her mother to awaken from her change.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: Eer. Yeah… I don't know about that ending. Or if I stayed within Jake's character this time. But I liked how it came out. Sort of.**


End file.
